BIOMETRICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biometrics shared resource of the Rutgers Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) is a Cancer Center managed shared resource whose purpose is to provide statistical support for CINJ members in the areas of basic, clinical, and population research. Most CINJ members in the basic, clinical and population sciences require biostatistical expertise beyond that acquired within their field of scientific training. The Biometrics shared resource (Biometrics) ensures that the scientific rigor of CINJ studies is supported by outstanding, centralized and cost-effective biostatistical support. Under the leadership of Dr. Weichung (Joe) Shih, Biometrics supports the design, conduct, analysis, and reporting of laboratory, clinical and population research. Biometrics is committed to improving the efficiency and effectiveness of research that answers experimental and observational questions in as short a time as possible with the least number of subjects or samples to improve scientific efficiency, while preserving an appropriate error rate and power.